


lovely little boys

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Trisha has fun with her sons.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric/Trisha Elric
Series: MoreLoliSho March [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 6





	lovely little boys

Having her adorable sons all to herself feels like a dream come true for Trisha, who gets to let them do so many things to her, fulfilling all of her fantasies. She can hardly contain herself as she sets the boys up to double penetrate her, getting on her hands and knees in between the two of them, with Al’s cock right in front of her mouth, and Ed right behind her, the tip of his cock rubbing up against her pussy.

This is exactly what she needs, and she wastes no time in coaxing Ed to move forward, so that he can start pushing into her, penetrating her slowly at first, then quickly losing himself in it, and hilting himself within her all at once. She moans out, but does not let this slow her down or stall her; she moves forward so that she can wrap her lips around Al’s cock, so that she can take both of them at the same time.

Her moans become muffled then, but she is happy to be between the two of them, letting them thrust forward and back, rocking her in between them, both boys moaning pathetically as they are caught up in all of this. For them, it is like a dream come true as well, and she is glad to be able to give the young boys this opportunity, letting them both go absolutely wild with her body.

Neither of them are able to last very long under these circumstances, with both of them getting easily riled up. Her pussy is so tight that Ed can’t hold back, and she engulfs Al entirely in her mouth, knowing just how to use her tongue to make him moan for her, teasing them both until finally, they can’t help it anymore. Both come for her, filling her up and letting her swallow it down.

When they pull out, she gives them only a moment to recover before she directs them to the next part; they are both going to fuck her ass and fill her with their come. Bending over again, she shakes it invitingly until Al is in position behind her, getting to go first this time, since he got her mouth before. He spreads her cheeks and slowly pushes in, overwhelmed by just how tight she is back here. It is almost more then he can take, but he does his best, whimpering as he thrusts into her more rapidly, fucking her eagerly so that he can get himself off again.

While he is doing this, Ed lays beneath her, sucking on one of her nipples, making her moan in pleasure, loving every second of that feeling. Getting fucked in the ass while having one of the boys flick his tongue over her sensitive nipple is one of the best feelings in the world, and she is soon trembling, on the verge of coming hard all over again.

But Al is the first one to give in between the two of them, and he is soon pumping her ass full of his seed, filling her right up with it while she writhes and moans. The sensation of being filled is what it takes to push her over the edge as well, and as she is left coming hard, barely able to support herself, Al slowly pulls out, so that Ed can have his turn with her ass, the two of them trading spaces.

In a moment, she feels Al latching onto her nipple instead, while Ed is the one spreading her cheeks so that he can push his cock against her asshole. He does not go as slowly as his younger brother, thrusting forward so that he can fill her all at once, plunging into her and making her scream out from the feeling. Ed is rendered helpless for a moment, completely caught up in just how tight she is, finding that he loves this feeling so much more than he loved fucking her pussy, unable to believe that anything could be this tight, or could feel this good.

It takes him a moment to regain his composure and to be able to get back into the swing of fucking her, but he does his best, and is soon thrusting wildly, unable to control himself once he gets going. All he wants is to come again, and he and Al both have her back on the edge in no time at all, so that she is ready to come once more, just needing the feeling of Ed unloading his balls in her tight ass to send her back over that edge.

Needless to say, it takes him only a few moments longer to reach his limit, and when he comes, Trisha is right there with him. Al moves out from under her as Ed pulls out, and she is left slumped over, resting like that for a moment, until the boys help flip her over so that she can lay on her back. They both know what she wants next, after she told them to make sure to pee after they finish with sex, and so, they do exactly what it is that she told them to do.

Aiming their cocks as her, they both relax their bladders, following her instructions to empty them after finishing up with her. Though she was not specific about them doing this on her, they already knew somehow, and she is so glad that they did, that she did not even have to ask the boys to drench her in their piss. She lays back, moaning as they soak her from head to toe, opening her mouth to catch anything aimed at her face, until there is nothing left, and their bladders are completely empty.

“So,” she asks, a bit breathlessly, “do you think you’re up for even more?”

It seems that both of them are still ready to go, getting excited again easily, and so, she is ready to show them even more fun things that the three of them can do together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
